Simple Enough
by AnimeHYPERZone
Summary: Game time, Sasuke is excited for the rivalry game and he just couldn't wait to show Naruto just how excited he was. Prequel one-shot of the story It's Not So Simple. SasuNaru


**Okayyy so you don't really need to read It's Not So Simple to read this. My friend who is a SasuNaru fiend asked for some smut so I said said fine I'll make a one shot of them. ENJOY!**

"As you know, your chapter 3 test will be on Monday. I know that a lot of you if not all will be attending the Friday night game tonight and out and about all night and Saturday but please try to remember you have a test?" A tan skinned, scar nosed male requested. Varsity games and events was always a cue for students to stop doing their work. Too worked up and excited to settle down... and studying wasn't on their agenda when games were advertised.

Pen tapping against the unopened literature book resting on the desk, a pale skinned jock groaned as he looked at the time.

11:30. He still had 20 minutes left to class and about 3 hours left of school. Good thing lunch was up next and that was a good 40 minutes of amusement. The names Sasuke Uchiha. Fresh, young, handsome and uprising basketball star in the making. Although he was only a Junior, he was already positioned as captain of the team. His raw talent and rightful leadership skills made him easily the right candidate for the position. Nothing spoke win like the Uchiha's. Of course though, he couldn't just lift the team just on his own, it may be hard but he probably could. His team consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuuga. 5 strong and powerful families all combined to make a fierce-some group.

Currently sitting next to him was his best friend Neji. Even the usually focused Hyuuga was dulled out, waiting to get out of school so he could get some food before the pre-game practice. They both were wearing their green and black jerseys and a thin long sleeve under it with their name and number in the back and leaf in the front with a pair of blue jeans on. Usually they would wear formal suits but seeing that it was a huge game, they were allowed to wear their jersey. His book was open but he could tell that the brunette wasn't paying no mind to the lecture. They both wanted one thing and that was to demolish the Sand to the ground.

"—ke."

The Uchiha just wanted to get the hell out, he already had an A in the class so his presence there wasn't really necessary. More tapping came from his pen as he was growing impatient with every given second.

"—suke."

Would it kill anyone to allow the jocks to be released early? Not only was Sasuke smart but everyone else on the team had above a 3.5 GPA. It was required from the coach to be excellence on the court and in the classroom. So why the fuck was he **here**?

"Sasuke!"

Any other person would jolt out of their seat from the sudden shout of their name. The pale male wasn't just any other person though. Squinted Raven eyes would lock onto his teacher, quirking an eyebrow in question. Sasuke could've sworn he seen a frightened shiver run down the teachers spine.

"Yes?" Answering finally. The whole classroom would turn their attention to the Uchiha.

"We are on the topic of Oedipus. I wanted you to evaluate the section. But seeing that your text book isn't open I'd have to say you weren't listening."

Sasuke would only nod in agreement. He wasn't going to lie to get out of any 'trouble' that the male would have for him. The Raven would even openly admit that he wasn't paying attention and only wanted to be out on the court.

"I know the game is soon and you're all stoked to be going against rival school Sand but right now we are in a learning environment." Calmly stating to the Uchiha. It was only times like this when Iruka didn't have the complete attention of his best student. He too can understand what the Uchiha was going through. The games were exciting but it was also career depending.

"Oedipus effect in my opinion correlates karma or what goes around comes back around. Why send your son off in the first place. He should've kept him at finger tip length so that he could keep a well trained eye on him. So in my judgement, he was to blame and at fault of his own death."

He may not be listening to the lecture but he surely did read the story before coming to the classroom clueless.

"Very good. Now class we will turn to…."

The Uchiha once again zoned out, going back to his own little world were he would wait for class to end. A light nudge brought him out of his momentarily day dream, bringing his focus to Neji.

"Excited?" Whispering his best friend.

A smirk would grasp the lips of the Uchiha. " **Extremely.** " Too excited he could almost feel the shaking in his hands. Only Neji could spot out his inner feelings. Well, him and Naruto that is.

"Isn't it funny that you're going against your boyfriend? Make sure that doesn't fuck up our play. Gotta make sure we run on top."

"Please, baby boy would kill me on the court if he noticed I was going easy on him. And I wanna show him how great I am in the bed too." Grinning awfully bright at the mention of what tonight entailed for the Hyuuga.

"Who are you telling? Naruto would not get me any cuddle time if I lose tonight. That plump ass of his is a great bargain for winning." Just the mention of his boyfriend had him in the mood, good thing they had lunch together. He would be telling his cute little baby about all the things he had in mind for him. His parents would be away and Sasuke asked if Itachi could be away for the night. Good thing it was enough since he was spending his night with Kyuu in his apartment. Itachi might as well move in already.

Now he was even more excited. Two things that was most likely already in the palm of his hands. Tonight will be a night to remember. And that was when the bell rang.

"Okay class! Make you study and wish your basketball players good luck at their game!"

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Roaming the empty halls with a few sorted papers locked in tan arms, Naruto headed towards the music department to deliver off some papers. Wearing high waisted blue jean shorts, the boy had a custom made green and black crop jersey with leaf in the front, Sasuke's number 34 in the back and Uchiha on top of the number, a pair of vans and knee-high socks. His hair that was slightly past his shoulders was wrapped in a bun with bangs tickling his eyebrows.

Naruto was able to roam the halls since he was a desk assistant. His job was to pass on papers and other items through out the school since the staff was busy. This was what he did with his free period. Although he could have spent his time in the library, the Uzumaki was too much of a busy body to want to be held up in there.

So, here he was, slowly opening the door to the music room. He was greeted by a range of students of different ages. Eyes aimed towards the male leaning against his desk that was in front of the class, Naruto made his way up to the teacher to deliver off some papers. "Mr… Worths."

Making sure Naruto had all the papers organized, the teen handed the teacher a few papers.

"Naruto, looking beautiful!" Yelled out a student who looked to look like a sophomore. Naruto was quite popular around the school, great looks, amazing personality, and smoking body, Naruto was the ideal boyfriend to anyone interest. Too bad he was off the market, **way** off. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki has already been together since the 8th grade. And judging by the jersey that Naruto wore proudly, their relationship wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So people just left it to small comments towards the beautiful blonde.

"Heh, thanks!" A warm smile radiating throughout the classroom. The whole class thought the smile could stop global warming with how innocent and cute it was. Even the teacher found himself looking at the angelic smile. Since his job was done, he made his way to the door, not before stopping and looking towards the class. "Make sure you all come and support the basketball team tonight. Get ready to kick some Sand ass!" And with that, the Naruto exited out to make his way to the next class room.

Turning a corner, Naruto ran into someone, knocking him down to the floor with his papers flying around.

The person who he knocked down growled in disapproval. "Watch where you're going, dumbass."

Knowing that voice, Naruto looked up to spot his best friend, Kiba. "Kiba?" Questioning the male even though he knew damn well who it was.

Taking a moment to realize who it was, the fanged males face glowed up with excitement at seeing his best friend. Gathering himself up so that he could help in picking up the papers, Kiba picked all the papers up, doing the best in his abilities to sort and organize them.

"I thought you were one of those dumb underclassmen. They have been irking my nervous for the longest."

Pouting as Naruto feign hurt, he snatched the papers from from the clawed hands to make his act more believable. "I'm one of those underclassmen that you are talking about."

"You may be a sophomore but you're taking junior level classes, you could graduate with us next year if you wanted to. Besides that, all your friends are underclassmen you know." Being the youngest was annoying sometimes, he did have the option to graduate with his friends next year but he was still deciding if he wanted to just finish all four years like he wanted. That would also mean Sasuke away for college without him. He had no problem leaving him alone because he would never cheat on him, it's just that they would be away from each other.

"I'll think about it. Hinata is still in the same grade as me so if she wants to graduate with you guys then I'll do the same, or we will graduate senior winter like we planned." It was senior year after all so he might as well as spend the first semester being one and then get the hell out. Hinata was dating TenTen so it would make sense if she wanted to graduate early with her girlfriend.

"Make sure you think about it. It would be fun to have the whole squad together taking pictures in our graduation cap and gown."

Yeah, that would be nice to see. Just thinking about if he was to graduate with his actual class it would be boring, nothing exciting and just him taking pictures in his cap and gown by himself and maybe Hinata. The more he thought about it the more he was thinking against it. But, Naruto would make sure he confronted Hinata about his decision. He didn't want to leave his friend hanging alone.

"Fine fine. Don't you have to be somewhere mister jock. Stop fucking around and go to class."

Waving a hand casually at the tiny threat, Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't feel like going. I'll go to the rest of my classes but I'm not going to that one. Besides, I already told my parents and let Mada know I was ditching."

"Why do you have to tell Madara?"

"Because my parents will tell him. And then if they tell him, Madara will be on my ass saying I'm not taking school seriously. I have a 3.7 GPA what am I not taking serious?" Angrily stating, this was the pain of being involved with an Uchiha. They want everyone that they associate themselves with to be as successful as them.

"Your parents actually let him around you now?" Naruto remembered that whole situation with Madara and Kiba getting caught dating a few years ago. People would think Madara would lay off Kiba but it seems Uchiha never stop at what they want. As long as Kiba is happy.

"My parents and Madara came to a conclusion. After they forced us apart I acted up in class and never did my work. Even went as far as starving myself to get Mada back. So they said if he was to wait until I was 18, then they would let him near me." Though they were still dating till this day, Kiba's parents didn't have to know about it.

"Dick that good?" Arching in eyebrow up, a devious smile spread across his clear face.

Elbowing the perverted blonde in his ribs, Naruto retaliated by sticking his middle finger up. "Shut up. I'm still a virgin actually. But not for long. Mada told me yesterday night that he loved me. So, tonight after our win I'm going over his house just to show how much I love him. I'm joining the club tonight." A by club he meant, physically impaired once their lovers get through with them.

"Text me about it! That is if I'm not passed out by then."

"Gotchu. Now I'm off to my locker, the bell is about to ring and I don't have time to be shoving these dumb kids out the way."

Naruto waved off, taking the opposite direction. First he would go get Sasuke and then make his way to the front office to deliver the rest of the papers.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Waiting for the students to file out, Sasuke did his signature hand shake with Neji before give him his deuces as he left out the class. Sasuke was soon greeted by ocean blue eyes that lit up the minute his eyes spotted the Uchiha. Preparing for the obvious attack he was going to receive, arms enveloped the smaller body to his chest, feeling the warm of his blond pressing against him and his blonde locks tickling his chin. It was like every moment they see each other it was a new experience. Mushy right. He didn't give a fuck.

Feeling a tan arm wrap around his waist, Sasuke's own arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders to press them even closer together. Looking down at his love, soft and plush lips pressed against his in a greeting. "Hey." Was all Naruto said, which Sasuke responded, "What's up, baby?"

Releasing each other, the two resorted to just linking hands together. Sasuke offered to hold the papers that were in the Uzumaki's arm, but his stubborn boyfriend shooed his hand away.

"I got it. Besides, you have your own books to carry."

Shrugging at the light weight in his hand, Sasuke still offered to carry the papers. "So, this isn't shit compared to what I bench. Not to mention your fat ass on occasion."

"Fuck off, you like my 'fat' ass."

"That's very true." Agreeing automatically with Naruto. His hand that was locked in the other would momentarily release from the grip and lower itself down to squeeze the fluffy backside of the man he loved. "Soft and cushiony just how I like it."

Naruto would allow the touch, unbothered by the lurking eyes that would glance at them. It was seconds later that the larger hand would soon reattach itself to the smaller one, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You have to take those papers back right? Let me go to my locker and put this stuff up then we'll go." This wouldn't be the first time the two. Since they both have the same lunch, they would accompany each other in their small errands before going off to eat together and their friends.

Taking the two towards the junior hallway, Naruto was able to wave at a few of his friends that they walked passed. Reaching the Uchiha's locker, turning the combination and opening the locker, Sasuke tossed his books and notebooks in the locker before slamming it closed and twisted the lock.

A member of their basketball team walked passed them and Sasuke yelled for their attention. They were one of the bench warmers but Sasuke recognized them from the jersey they were wearing. "Hey, take our picture for us." Tossing the phone which the male barely caught.

With a hand dragging down to the slightly curved waist of the tanned male, Sasuke pressed Naruto close to his chest. The blonde would instantly wrap an arm around his stomach, leaning his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Soon, a picture was taken and the two switched off between other poses. Picture after picture later, Naruto deemed they were done and reached for the phone to look at.

"I look good." Casually confirming to himself while he scrolled through photos. Looming over Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke took a look at the photos and found he was really pleased with the outcome of them. His favorite was probably with him standing behind his blonde with his arms around Naruto's shoulders. The blue eyed boy would have his hands latched to his arms with a bright smile on his face, Sasukes's head lowered so that his cheek touched the tan one.

"Now come on, let's hurry up I'm starving here." Dragging the two, through numerous hallways, finally the couple was able to deliver the papers.

"Follow me for a second." Winding through halls, the raven haired male led them to the freshman hallway. Curious as to why they were even here, lips started to move before they suddenly stopped in front of the old teachers lounge. Hearing the sound of keys made, Naruto look over to see that he snatched a pair of keys from the janitors room.

Opening the door, Sasuke led Naruto into the slightly darken room, only the windows giving off light. "Why are we here?" Finally taking the time to speak up.

"Because…" bringing the smaller body to his chest, his plump ass pressed against Sasuke's growing arousal. "I can't wait any longer." Pressing pink lips to the bare neck of Naruto, earning a shiver to run down his body.

"You can't be serious? Do you know where we are?" Even though Naruto stating that, he sure didn't make any move to deny. Sasuke continued his kiss, feeling the skin getting heated with each and every kiss he pressed towards the tan skin. Sasuke ignored the question, rubbed his clothed manhood against the clothed bottom. A hand would rub circles on Naruto's stomach as another hand would search out to pinch a taunt nipple through his shirt.

A gasp air out in the abandoned room. "Shit.. Sasuke." Slowly but surely getting into the mood as well. Pressing back onto the hardening member, Naruto inwardly smirked when he heard Sasuke's breathe stir at the sudden action. Being a bit bolder, a pale hand would, reach under the cropped jersey, successful gripping onto a perked nipple. A moan was his reward and Sasuke was more than happy to accept the gift. Grinding against the taunting bottom, the hand that was caressing his stomach lowers down to grip the sinful ass cheeks.

Turning around, arms stretched out to wrap around the his boyfriends neck, the Uzumaki pulled Sasukes neck down to slam his lips with the others. Immediately opening their mouths to accept opposing tongues, the two battled it out, tongues swirling around each other in an exotic dance. There was occasional nips at their bottom lips. Bodies pressed flushed to each other, they were both thinking how they their clothes was becoming such a pain. Stopping their actions, hands would move to the crop top, tossing it above the blondes head and over somewhere that the two **really** didn't care about. Leaning over, lips latched to the tan neck, licking, biting and even suckling on the precious smooth skin, marking his love for all to see.

"Ah—shit." Naruto hissed out, tossing his head back in a silent moan while Sasuke worked on his neck. Sasuke nipped his way down until he was faced with a perked nipple. Latching quickly to the nub, the Uchiha sucked and bit the harden nub while a hand would twist and pull and the opposite one. Naruto's breathe would hitch each time, his shorts tightening up with his dick pressed against his underwear.

Having enough of his own pleasure, gaining enough strength, Naruto would push Sasuke back so that his back would collide to the counter. Lowering himself down, not with out giving a lustful kiss to Sasuke, Naruto went to his knees, eyes locked to the ravens hidden arousal. Fumbling with the pesky bottom of his boyfriends pants, Naruto revealed the navy blue briefs that the pale male sported. One sneaky hand palmed his half harden erection through his brief, causing an inhale of breathe from his partner. Gripping the clothed dick, Naruto stroked the huge member, feeling it twitch and get stiff at the anticipated touch.

"Just like that baby." Whispered Sasuke, thoroughly enjoying the touches to his cock.

Feeling a bit of wetness that was most likely from his pre-cum, the tanned teen decide to release the compact member from its prison so he wouldn't soil his briefs. Standing up nice and proud, it's tip leaked eagerly and Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips. As his tongue lapped at the engorged tip, pale hands would clench down on the counter, wanting nothing more than to pressed his dick deep inside the willing mouth. But, Sasuke knew to be patient.

Quickly suckling on the head of his hard on, a hand would hold the base and give it a nice pump while Naruto began his work on the head of his boyfriends manhood. Wide clouded blue eyes looked up intently at the person he was pleasuring, drinking in all the expressions that Sasuke had to offer. A hand would encourage him, gripping and releasing the blonde locks whenever he got too excited. "Just like that Naru. You're doing so good for daddy."

Sasuke's daddy kink only aroused Naruto even more, taking the initiative to bring more of the pulsating member in his mouth. Loosening his jaw, Naruto buried himself all the way down, his nose being tickled by the pubic hair grazing against his skin. Drawled out moan echoed through the room, almost forgetting that they were at school. The hand that was entangled in he blonde locks would tighten its grip, pulling the mouth away from his wet dick before pushing it forward. Foggy black orbs would show a tint of red as he was getting worked up from the blow job he was receiving. Naruto bobbed back and forth, letting the organ be stuffed in his willing mouth again and again. Come of his cum would leak out down the Uzumaki's throat and he would pay no mind while he continue to pleasure Sasuke.

Soon enough, Sasuke pulled his head back, letting his dick pop out with a light pop. Drool and pre-cum would decorate the blonde mouth and he would only lick up the substance. Moving to his attention to his lower body, taking off his pants that were pooling around his ankles, Sasuke tossed the pesky clothing to an unknown area.

"Prepare yourself for me. Let me see how much you want it."

A twitch stirred the tanned teen's dick in his shorts. Standing up, Naruto unbuttoned the shorts, quickly getting rid of unnecessary item. Though his dick sprung out his confinement, strained and needy, the Uzumaki paid no mind to it for the time being. He needed lube though, looking around, Naruto tried to find something to substitute before he was present with a small bottle.

Snatching the bottle up, he could only chuckle towards Sasuke. "So you planned this, huh?"

"What can I say?" A hand wrapping around his dick to give a thorough stroke. "A boy can only dream. And I dreamed to be deep inside you."

Snapping the bottle open, a generous amount was pour on the fingers, rubbing and coating the appendages to get them fully lubricated. Turning around so that Sasuke could have a good view of his backside, the blonde bent over and teased his twitching pink hole. A slick finger would slide right in, causing Naruto to jerk a bit. Wiggling the slender finger around, Naruto tried to get comfortable with the invading finger moving inside. Another finger was added and the stretch would cause a slight burning sensation. Pushing them in and out his puckering hole, the shorter boy soon sighed in comfort as his fingers wiggled around, getting use to the size. Even though his fingers wasn't as big as Sasuke's they still did it's job in finding its main goal. The next finger in finally did it, successful pushing against a bundle of nerves that caused a jolt in his arousal. "F-Fuck…" head beginning to pressing down once his fingers begin to abuse his prostate.

His moans was quite frequent now, legs slightly trembling in the successful attempt at slamming into his prostate. His his dick oozing out pre-cum, Sasuke could only eagerly stroke his painfully thick manhood.

"Sas-suke…ah—I need… I need it." Whimpered the blonde while he continued to strike his prostate. His fingers maybe be doing a good job job but he knows he would keep up with the accuracy for long. He needed something bigger and skillful in him.

"Sasuke?" Pretending that the name was foreign and unheard of. Naruto knew just what to all him when he needed something. So Sasuke would wait for his blonde to correct himself.

"Pleas—hnng… D-Daddy, fuck me." Yelling out in pure frustration. He hated when Sasuke would tease him like this. He wanted to be properly fucked.

Stalking towards the glorious sight in front of him, a hand would swiftly smack the pale plump ass cheek, seeing the flesh immediately turn red from the rough treatment. Legs quivered in anticipation waiting for another smacking to occur. Slamming a hand down to the opposite cheek, Naruto vision blurred in sensual madness. Oh how he loved getting spanked. Soon enough, the thick member would slide between tan cheeks, meeting the puckered hole.

Naruto would try and push back but a strong grip on waist would halt any actions. "Ah ah ah… it's my turn now."

Taking a large amount of time so it seems, the tip slowly pushed through the tight rings of his backside. Eyes widen with the intrusion of something larger entering him. Inch by delicious inch, the organ would fully encase itself inside the blonde. Mouth hanging out in shock of the size, Naruto held himself together so that he could get accustomed to his boyfriends size. "S-Shit… I can't get use to this."

A dark chuckle would vibrate through the pale males body, releasing a whine from the blue eyed male who felt the vibrations. "Move…" keying the magic words to give access to the sudden thrust.

Slow but firm thrusting sent Naruto into an orgasmic bliss. His organ would shoot through the right hole, aiming to hit the prostate with each strike. Nails would claw at the table, trying to calm himself while his prostate was constantly being abused by Sasuke.

Sasuke himself was enjoying the feeling of his dick being engulfed by the tight muscle. "You feel so good baby. So so good."

"Come on… faster idiot." Teeth grinding down together to suppress a groan. Not willing to be told twice, hands made sure to keep a good gripe as hips pressed back before slamming back in, taking a faster and steady pace. Skin slapping against skin echoed with the words of encouragement and eager expressive moans telling Sasuke just how good he was doing. Not willing to neglect his lover, Sasuke reach over to grip the strained cock in his hands, giving the organ attention while he slammed with no mercy into the greedy hole. Each and every time he would feel as though as he was getting deeper and deeper inside the blonde.

"Sasuke god I—ah I love you." Voicing out between his angelic voice moaning in desperation.

A couple of thrusts later, Sasuke slipped out the twitching hole much to Naruto's plea to not do it, changing their positions so that Sasuke was sitting down on the table and Naruto was in his lap facing him. Lacing arms around the sweaty neck, Naruto lifted himself up and Sasuke positioned himself under Naruto so that when he sat down, he impaled himself on the engorged cock.

Getting his legs situated, Naruto lifted himself up and slammed back down into his lap, thrusting dead onto his prostate. With the help of Sasuke's hands on his hip guiding him up and down his length, Naruto found a pace that he enjoy, letting his moans out freely.

However, the doorknob would stir around, soon making the door crack open revealing a freshman teacher peeking in. A gasp brought the two to stare at the door, not even once halting their actions as Sasuke opened Naruto's ass cheek wide to thrust deeper inside the wanton blonde. The teacher would stand there, staring in either awe or shock as he watch the student get his hole plummeted by the thick member.

"I-I'm coming Sasuke!" A hand finding his dick again to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Me too baby. Come for daddy, you're doing so wonderful." Whispering in his ears. A few more thrusts and Naruto's cum sprayed on both their chests, his milky substance coating them. Not long later, Sasuke came inside his beautiful blonde. Naruto head tilted in a silent moan, feeling his his hole filled to the brim.

"I love you so much, Naru." Lifting his head to capture the blonde lips, a slow and meaningful message behind them. Soon enough, they broke apart and started to clean themselves up, their flaccid members worn out from previous activities. While Sasuke gathered their clothes, Naruto grabbed some papers towels for the two.

"What's up, teacher? You okay there?" The Uchiha asked, seeing as the teacher just stood there with his eyes on the couple. Pulling his eyes from the eye sore, Sasuke eyed his beautiful joy, giving him a hand in cleaning himself. "Man you came inside me. You better be lucky I'm on my pills but we were in school… I wouldn't care if it was at home."

"Yeah yeah." Leaning down to give a kiss to the puffed out cheek in apology.

"You also owe me food, asshole."

"I'll buy you something after school, babe."

Finally cleaning themselves to the best of their abilities, the couple walked out hand and hand, casually walking past the teacher with no regard.

Naruto looked back to see the teachers eye trained right on them and Naruto only placed a finger to his lips and winked.

 **AND WE ARE DONE. I just typed over 5k words and I'm so happy because I usually only type around 4K.**

 **PLEASE READ IF YOU READ ITS NOT SO SIMPLE: in this chapter I stated Naruto had clear skin. Which means his scarred cheeks weren't there around this time also his spiral tattoo isn't** **there either.**

 **Just a little something something not much of a big reveal. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and check out Its Not So Simple!**

 **G Dragon - BULLSHIT**


End file.
